Tous aux abris !
by Lunicane
Summary: OS, HPDM, Draco et Harry on mit au monde le plus adorable des enfants, seulement voilà, il a aussi le caractère de ses deux parents, et ces trois nouveaux amis, Peter, Sirius et Rémus, ne vont pas aider les parents du petit James. Surtout que Draco est fr


Tous aux abris !

- JAMES MALEFOY POTTER VEUILLEZ DESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Papa, ma valise elle est plus grosse que moi je fais comment !

- Harry, va aider TON fils pendant que je vais dans la voiture.

15 minutes plus tard, Harry et James arrivèrent enfin dans la voiture où Draco et son énorme ventre les attendait en mangeant.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare, Harry donna les dernières recommandations à son fils.

- Tu ne dois pas te lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui, et n'oublie pas de venir nous voir dès qu'il y a un problème…

- Et surtout va à Serpentard, utilise la carte et la cape de ton père à mauvais escient…

Le rire de James coupa Draco. Son fils était splendide avec ses cheveux châtain clair et ses deux magnifiques émeraudes. Et il espérait ardemment que celui qui était en route allait être aussi parfait. De toute façon aucune inquiétude à avoir : un Malefoy fait forcément des merveilles.

Harry les conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la gare. Draco ne pouvait plus tenir son magasin de potion, puisque certaines vapeurs dégagées par les potions pouvaient être toxiques pour les fœtus. Il allait donc vivre avec Harry à Poudlard ou celui-ci était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor.

Harry rentrait normalement tous les jours dans leur maison de pré-au-lard, mais cette année comme son fils entrait en première année à Poudlard et que Draco était enceinte, il avait décider de rester à Poudlard une année et ce serait Draco qui rentrerait tous les soirs à Poudlard afin de pouvoir voir son fils.

Une fois arrivé sur le quai, Harry souhaita un bon voyage à son fils, très pressé d'aller rejoindre ses camarades et espérant se faire des amis rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Draco son autre papa, qui le couvait.

- James, attend poussin, tu as pris ton pull ? Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta valise ?

- Non, papa l'a allégée pour moi.

Draco en voyant son fils s'éloigner de lui sans même lui faire un bisou éclata en sanglots.

- Dray, chéri, ne pleure pas, tu vas le revoir d'ici 2 heures.

- Oui… mais… il… il m'a….

- Oui poussin, allez viens, on va s'asseoir dans le compartiment qui nous ait réservé.

Draco suivit Harry qui le conduisit jusqu'à une cabine, magnifique où il transforma la banquette en lit afin de coucher Draco. Une fois que celui-ci fut couché et endormi, Harry se dirigea vers ses collèges.

Quand Draco sortit des nimbes du sommeil, ce fut pour poser son regard sur le corps de son fils recroquevillé sur lui-même, et sanglotant.

- James ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?

Lorsque les yeux de Draco se plongèrent dans ceux de son fils embués de larmes, une colère sourde l'envahit. Quelqu'un s'était moqué de lui et il allait le payer !

-Vient poussin, on va y aller et montrer à ce sal gamin ce qu'un Malefoy fait aux personnes qui font du mal à son fils.

Draco prit la main de son fils et avança rapidement vers le compartiment des élèves. Pendant ce temps son fils lui racontait rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.

- J'étais assis, dans un compartiment et j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne. Et là y'a deux garçons pas gentils du tout qui se sont moqués de moi, et quand je leur ai dit qui était mon papa, ils ont rigolé et m'ont mi dehors mon compartiment, et tout le monde m'a regardé et ils se sont tous moqués de moi.

- Quelqu'un c'est moqué de mon nom ? Ils vont voir c'est idiot, ce qu'un Malefoy est capable de faire.

- Heu… en faite j'ai dit que mon papa c'était Harry Potter.

Draco arrêta sa course étonnée et regarda son fils. Celui-ci semblait très gêné.

- C'est la même chose, amour. Mais c'est vrai que la prochaine fois tu devrais plutôt dire que tu t'appelles Malefoy.

- Ok, papa. C'est ce compartiment.

Draco ouvrit le compartiment violemment faisant claquer la porte sur les sièges. Les deux garçons qui avaient virés sont fils le regardèrent surpris.

Draco ne les laissa pas réagir et leur lança un sort afin qu'il soit couvert de pustules et deviennent jaunes.

- Messieurs, je suis Draco Lucius Malefoy Potter et sachez que la prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à mon fils ce n'est pas des pustules qui apparaîtront sur vous mais la mort immédiate. Est-ce clair ?

Devant la mine ahurie des élèves Draco repartis après avoir expulsé les élèves du compartiment y avoir placé son fils. Il donna rapidement quelques billets à son fils en voyant le chariot à bonbon arriver et sachant pertinemment que Harry était contre les sucreries magiques puisque celles-ci pouvaient être « dangereuses » pour son fils.

Quand Draco fut parti, James compta les sous que son papa lui avait donné et fut étonné d'y voir suffisamment pour s'acheter tous les bonbons du chariot. Il resta cependant raisonnable et acheta juste suffisamment de bonbons pour tenir un siège pendant 2 mois.

Cependant quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte il se figea de peur. Et si c'était eux ? Si ils venaient se venger ? Non, eux ils frapperaient pas à la porte et de toute façon ils devaient avoir suffisamment peur de son papa pour ne plus jamais le ré approcher.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et 3 têtes apparurent.

- Salut ! On peut entrer ?

- Bien sur, allez-y.

- Salut je m'appelle Peter !

- Moi c'est Rémus.

- Et moi Sirius. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

- James.

Les quatre garçons parlèrent de leur famille, de la maison ou ils souhaitaient aller, ainsi que de leur espérance à entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich dès la première année. Seul Peter semblait plus réticent à en faire, il avait, disait-il, le vertige et puis sa mère l'avaient mis en garde contre le danger du sport.

Ils furent très impressionner quand ils apprirent que James était le fils de Harry Potter, le vrai, l'unique. Une fois qu'ils durent descendre du train, ils étaient déjà soudés comme les 4 mousquetaires.

James fut ravi de voir leur air ébahis quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Lui-même y était déjà allé plus d'une fois quand son père faisait la garderie.

La répartition commença rapidement, et dans un silence cérémonieux.

Harry assit à sa place ne cessait de regarder son fils en espérant que celui-ci serait à Gryffondor, tout comme lui. Il n'avait rien contre Serpentard, mais il voulait pouvoir favoriser son fils sans défavoriser sa propre maison !

- Sirius Londubat.

- Gryffondor.

Le fait d'entendre ce prénom surprit Harry et le ravi en même temps. Neville avait un fils et il l'avait appelé Sirius. Il espéra secrètement que son fils devienne ami avec lui, parce qu'un James ne pouvait avoir qu'un Sirius comme meilleur ami.

- Rémus Lupin.

- Gryffondor.

De plus en plus surprenant. Alors comme ça Tonks et Rémus avait eut un fils. Et bien sur Tonks n'avait que pu l'appeler Rémus après la mort tragique de son mari.

- James Potter

- Gryffondor.

Harry ne pu se retenir d'applaudir son fils. Un vrai Potter. Décidément la vie avait bien fait les choses. Ils étaient 3, se serait comme les trois maraudeurs. Les trois vrais, sans le traître.

- Peter Weasley.

- Gryffondor.

Ron avait appelé son fils Peter ? Comme le traître ? Ou comme Peter Pan ? Le héros de Hermione ? Se remémorer ses amis fit de la peine à Harry, il se rappela encore comment Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Séamus et tant d'autre l'avaient rejeté quand ils avaient appris qu'il sortait avec Draco.

Ils n'avaient pas compris que Draco était le traître qui les renseignait. Et lui-même ne pouvait pas leur dire, puisque la possibilité de l'existence d'un traître dans leur groupe ne pouvait être ignorée.

Il avait donc du choisir entre ses amis et son amant. Et il avait choisi Draco parce qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Après la guerre quand Draco avait reçu l'ordre du Merlin première classe pour service rendu à la communauté magique, ils avaient tous tenté de renouer les liens avec Harry, mais celui-ci avait refusé, le mal était fait.

Il revint sur Terre, quand Draco se plaignit d'avoir sommeil. Il conduisit donc Draco à leur chambre après avoir fait un léger signe de tête à son fils. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que deux élèves de troisième année à Serpentard avaient de drôles de « colories ». Il ignora cependant ce fait, en pensant que Blaise, directeur de la maison de Serpentard et professeur de Quidditch serait à même de régler ce problème.

Le lendemain matin, Harry devait distribuer l'emploi du temps des élèves. Il alla donc à 7 heure à la table des Gryffondors et leur déposa leur emploi du temps. L'après-midi même il avait cours avec les premières années. Il espérait que James aurait la présence d'esprit de l'appeler Monsieur Potter et de le vouvoyer. Il nous voulait pas faire de remontrance à son fils, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour venter sa familiarité avec lui.

Il fut cependant heureux de le voir arriver entourer, des 3 autres « maraudeurs ».

- Bien installez-vous comme il vous convient, je vous fais juste remarquer que je me permettrai de vous déplacer à ma guise selon l'intensité des bavardages qu'il y aura dans ma classe. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le directeur de votre maison qu'il y aura un quelconque avantage.

Le cours se passa très bien par contre son fils ne participa pas une seule fois, alors qu'Harry était convaincue que celui-ci possédait les réponses. Il lui demanda donc de rester quelques minutes à la fin du cours afin de comprendre le comportement de son fils. Il craignit en effet que quelque chose se soit passé, sans qu'il n'en soit averti.

- James, tu peux rester un peu s'il te plait. J'ai à te parler. Quand aux autres vous pouvez y aller. Je ne donne pas de devoir pour la prochaine fois, mais sachez que c'est exceptionnel.

Quand tous les élèves furent partis, James s'avança vers le bureau de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Tu vas bien James ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas participé alors que je sais que tu connaissais toutes les réponses.

- Ah, oui, mais c'est parce que je sais pas si je dois dire monsieur et vous ou papa et tu.

- En classe c'est mieux si tu dis monsieur et vous, mais ça ne change rien entre nous hein ?

Pour toutes réponse James se jeta dans les bras de son père, puis partit en courrant afin de rattraper ses amis.

Le ventre de Draco grossissait de plus en plus. Et plus le temps passait, plus il grossissait et plus Draco était de mauvaise humeur. Devoir resté allongé n'était pas dans son habitude et il craignait que son magasin ne fasse faillite si il n'y retournait pas rapidement.

Les visites quotidiennes de son fil lui faisaient énormément de bien, même si il ne l'avouait pas de peur que Harry ne contraigne son fils à venir le voir quand il n'en aurait pas envie.

Le temps passa rapidement, et noël arriva très vite, avec la neige et le froid. Draco fut alors ravi de pouvoir rester tranquillement couché toute la journée. Cependant l'étude des revenus de son magasin l'inquiétait. Elles étaient en très nettes baisses, alors qu'en hiver, il faisait normalement un très bon chiffre d'affaire. En effet rien de plus courant que les personnes malades qui ne savaient pas faire les potions les plus élémentaires !

Cependant un autre problème survint quelques jours après : James voulait allé passer les vacances chez un ami. Les « maraudeurs » y allait tous, et il adorerait y aller. Et même si Harry avait donné son accord, Draco quand à lui voulait passer noël avec son fils.

- Mais papa, ils y vont tous. Allez soit sympa. C'est juste noël après tout.

- James, j'ai dit non, noël c'est noël et c'est donc une fête de famille ou toute la famille doit participer.

- Mais la famille de Peter a dit que nos familles pouvaient venir assister au matin de noël. Allez papa, s'il te plait, soit sympa.

- Tu rentres la veille de noël, aucune autre négociation !

- Merci papa t'es le meilleur !

Bien sur une semaine plus tard, Draco ne pleura à chaudes larmes quand il vit le train partir avec à la fenêtre son fils en train de lui faire des grimaces.

- Allez, Dray, on rentre ! Inutile de tomber malade, le train ne reviendra pas.

- Mais… mon poussin… c'est la première fois… snif… qu'il part tout seul………

- Oui chaton. Allez, viens on va prendre un bon bain.

Aussitôt cette phrase entendue, Draco fit un sourire éclatant à Harry. C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'ils se câlinaient autant. Avant il fallait toujours faire attention à ce que James, ne rentre jamais dans la chambre sans frapper, ou ne les observe par le trou de la serrure. Bref c'était impossible.

Une fois sous la douche, Draco se laissa faire. Il aimait sentir les mains de Harry parcourir son corps lentement, sensuellement. C'était bienfaiteur. Cependant il aurait nettement préféré un bon massage, avec plein d'huile qui sent bon, et un lit chauffant et…

- Dray !

- Oui ?

- Arrête de faire de la magie à tort et à travers. Je sais que tu contrôles mal tes envies, mais là c'est trop.

Draco ouvrit les yeux timidement. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il était enceint, il suffisait qu'il souhaite quelque chose suffisamment fort pour qu'elle apparaisse. C'est à cause de cela qu'il faisait chambre à part les deux dernières semaines avant l'accouchement, parce que lorsque Draco était enceinte de James, il avait ardemment souhaité de la glace au chocolat. Une montagne de glace au chocolat. Et celle-ci était apparu, dans le lit, SUR Harry, et avait failli le noyer !

Cependant, là il ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant, Harry recouvert d'huile, habillé d'une blouse blanche comme un masseur, tandis que lui était nu allongé sur un lit chauffant, on ne peut plus confortable.

- Ba quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me masser ?

Devant les yeux remplis de tristesse de Draco, Harry ne pu que faire disparaître l'huile qui le maculé grâce à un sort de nettoyage. Il se plaça ensuite à coté du lit chauffant et commença à masser Draco. Il massa tout d'abord ses épaules, puis quand tous les nœuds du dos de Draco furent défaits, il descendit.

Quand tout le dos de Draco fut massé, il passa aux jambes de son mari, toutes gonflées et dures. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tenta des approches plus audacieuses qu'Harry se rendit compte que Draco dormait déjà.

Il porta Draco jusqu'à leur lit. Et le couvrit avec les couvertures. Il se prit à l'observer. Il était splendide. Même pour un homme, la grossesse lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il était grand et élancé et son ventre rond, ne semblait pas gros et sur le point d'exploser. Non, il était petit, tout rond et tout doux.

Harry se coucha à coté de Draco, qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui.

- TOC TOC TOC

- Harry, y'a un hibou qui toc toc contre la fenêtre.

-…

- Harry, y'a un hibou qui …

- Hum…….

- Harry…

- J'y vais.

Ouvrit se leva lentement et ouvrit la fenêtre, un petit hibou, tout énergique.

- Coq ?

- Un coq ? Ou ça ? Harry ça c'est un hibou pas un…

- C'est Coq, le hibou de Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Weasley ? Ron ? Merde, c'est J'ames. Il est chez Peter. Peter Weasley, fils de Ron...

- Il va bien. Il est tombé d'un balai et c'est démis l'épaule. Et il a quelque bleus…

- Hein ? On y va. Il vont lui faire n'importe quoi. Faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Ils vont l'opérer, ils arrivent à faire partir les cicatrices. Ses belettes, sont pires que tout. Si elles ont abîmés, mon bébé, je les tue, les trucide, les démembre, les pend, les brûle , les…

Harry, habilla Draco d'un sort et le conduisit vers le bureau de Mac Gonagall, aussi vite que possible, tandis que celui-ci était encore en train de pester contre Ron.

Arrivé devant le portrait, il donna le mot de passe (discipline : Mac Go, n'est pas Dumby !) et monta rapidement les escaliers.

- Madame la directrice ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je dois me rendre de toute urgence au terrier, James a eut un accident de balai.

- Bien, sur allez-y elle est ouverte j'allais justement sortir.

- Merci c'est…

- Bouge Harry, on y va. Terrier !

Harry vit Draco entrer dans la cheminée, et partir à toute vitesse. Craignant ce qui arriverait à la famille Weasley, il partit juste derrière lui en espérant arriver à temps.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon du terrier, Molly Weasley, offrait un chocolat chaud à James. Cet enfant était un ange. Il avait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'il pourrait jouer au Quidditch, puisque son père, lui avait refusé de le faire à Poudlard de peur qu'il ne tombe. Elle espérait secrètement que se soit sa mère qui vienne le chercher, parce que si c'était son père…

BOUM !

- Ou est mon fils ?

Molly Weasley, failli s'évanouir devant le bruit assourdissant qu'avait fait Draco en arrivant. Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant que le père de James, n'était autre que…

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Sors, dehors, du balai !

- La belette, bien sur. Sache que je suis venir chercher mon fils que vous avez abîmés espèce de belette, cochon, incompétent, …

BOUM !

Molly sursauta a nouveau en voyant arriver, Harry, son Harry, couvert de suie, arriver dans son salon.

- Dray, arrête, calme-toi.

Molly resta stupéfaite devant la scène qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Tous les enfants venaient d'arriver dans le salon et regardait la scène surprit. Harry tenait un Draco furieux qui tendait les bras vers Ron, en tentant de l'étouffer.

Puis tout d'un coup, Draco s'affaissa dans les bras de Harry et éclata en sanglots.

- h'ry… je… veux… je veux…. Mon… Mon…

- Oui, amour. James, debout ! On rentre à la maison. Molly désolé, pour le dérangement.

- Papa, j'ai pas ma valise et…

- _Accio malle_ !

La malle de James, arriva toute prête aux pieds de son père. Celui-ci attrapa James, par son bras valide. Posa le pied sur la malle, et tout en tenant Draco contre lui il transplana, jusqu'à leur maison.

Une fois arrivé à leur maison. Il fit s'ouvrir toutes les fenêtre d'un sort, alluma un feu, fit apparaître un thé et une fiole rempli de potion de sommeil. Il emmena ensuite Draco sur le canapé, il l'allongea, lui fit boire la tasse de thé et la potion. Puis se tourna vers son fils.

Devant les yeux rempli de colère de son père, James se replia sur lui-même. Jamais il n'avait vu son père autant en colère, et ça lui faisait peur. Bien sur Harry contrôlait sa magie, contrairement à Draco qui faisait exploser tout quand il était en colère. Mais James, n'avait jamais vu Harry en colère et craignait sa réaction.

- James, comment as-tu pu monter sur un balai alors que tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu sais que ton père et moi nous t'avons interdit de monter sur un balai, et tu as pourtant délibérément désobéi.

- Mais, papa et toi, et grand-père vous…

- Qu'importe ce que nous faisions. Nous avons fait la guerre et tuer des personnes. Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est bien tu comprends ?

-…

- James, est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui papa.

- Dans ce cas, tu montes dans ta chambre. Une potion t'y attend pour réparer ton bras. Tu as l'interdiction de sortir de cette chambre jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Et une fois à l'école, tu quitteras ton dortoir et viendras dans la chambre d'ami de nos quartiers à ton père et à moi et tu auras l'interdiction de te rendre dans la grande salle ou la bibliothèque. Tu iras en cours, ou tu seras tout seul à ta table.Et tu prendras tes repas dans ta chambre. Je suis suffisamment clair ?

- C'est pas juste je…

- C'est le prix de la désobéissance James. Maintenant monte, je ne veux plus te voir.

- C'est pas juste, je te déteste.

James, monta les escaliers à toute allure et claqua la porte une fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre. Le bruit réveilla Draco. Une fois qu'il obtenu les explications de Harry il tenta de négocier afin d'alléger la peine de James.

- Harry, tu faisais des bêtises quand tu étais petit. James a le droit d'en faire sans avoir une punition aussi injuste et cruelle.

- Dray, inutile d'insister ma décision est prise et je ne la changerais pas. Il a désobéit, donc il est puni, un point c'est tout.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant il…

- Ce n'est plus un enfant Dray, il a 11 ans. De plus c'est toi qui lui a interdit de jouer au Quidditch. Alors assume tes choix.

Le lendemain matin, vers 5 heures, une petite ombre ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

- Drake, debout, le petit déjeuné est prêt.

- Hum… merci. Oh, tu as même fait des croissants. C'est super mon amour. Et James ?

- Il a le droit au même plateau repas que toi, sauf que lui il prend du chocolat chaud.

- Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je me sens coupable maintenant. Mais tu étais dans un tel état, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

- Il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Mais tu devrais allé le réveiller, ça lui fera plaisir.

- James.

- Oui quoi ?

-Tiens je t'ai rapporté des croissants !

- Super, merci. Les adultes ne se doutent de rien ?

- Nan, on a été super efficace et on leur a dit qu'on allait travailler dans la chambre. Ils ont été super impressionnés.

Les quatre enfants rigolèrent. La vie était parfaite. James allait passer toutes ses vacances ici, ses parents ne se douteraient de rien, et à Poudlard, c'était Mac Gonagall qui faisait la loi, pas Harry Potter.

- Il a quoi ?

- Il a disparu. Mais ne panique pas, il a sûrement du retourner au Terrier, pas de quoi paniquer !

- Notre enfant à disparu, pour allé se réfugier dans une maison rempli de gens fous et incompétents et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ? C'est un kidnapping !

- Dray, il est parti de lui-même. Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher, je reviens d'ici…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco avait déjà transplanait.

Pop ! Crack !

Molly fut tomber à terre sa tasse rempli de café brûlant. Elle avait pourtant dit 100 fois à Fred et Georges de ne pas transplaner dans le salon. Ils avaient encore désobéi et ils avaient encore cassé quelque chose.

Celle-ci s'avança folle de rage dans le salon et se stoppa en voyant Draco Malefoy en train de se relever tant bien que mal à cause de son gros ventre.

- Monsieur Malefoy puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon salon ?

- Vous avez kidnappé mon fils. Je vais porter plainte. Je vous préviens si vous me le rend…

Pop

- Harry ?

- Bonjour Molly, désolée du dérangement, mais James a disparu et je le soupçonne d'être venu se réfugier ici.

- Peter Weasley ! Descendez immédiatement jeune homme !

Harry sourit en voyant que Molly n'avait en rien changer. Puis il se tourna face à Draco et vit que celui-ci étai plié et deux et se tenait le ventre.

- Drake, ça va ? assied-toi mon chaton. C'est le bébé ?

- Oui…

Harry aida Draco à s'asseoir sur le canapé et quand il se tourna pour demander de l'aide à Molly il vit devant lui… hey bien tout le monde !

Il y avait, Molly, Arthur, Billy, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Tonks, Néville, Luna, ainsi que son fils et ses trois amis.

- Papa, le bébé veut sortir ?

- Oui poussin, Molly vous pourriez appeler une ambul…

- Ahhhhhhh

Le cri que Draco se répercuta dans toute la maison. Molly réagit aussitôt. Elle fit sortir tout le monde du salon, à part Harry et Hermione. Puis elle transforma le canapé en lit, et fit apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi que des serviettes propres.

- Harry ? comment James est sorti la première fois ?

- Heu… Draco a eut une césarienne. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux le conduire à l'hôpital

- Trop tard Harry, il a du perdre les eaux et comme il n'a rien prévu à cette effet si on ne sort pas le bébé maintenant, il va s'étouffer.

Harry trop choqué pour répondre s'assit à coté de Draco et lui caressa les cheveux. Quand Molly et Hermione commencèrent à pratiquer la césarienne, Harry paniqua. Il espérait que le bébé irait bien, mais le plus important c'était Draco. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Ce ne fut que 3 heures plus tard, que James eut l'autorisation d'entrer dans le salon pour retrouver ses deux papas et son adorable petit frère.

Draco était encore allongé, avec le bébé dans les bras, mais Harry était assis derrière lui, servant de dossier.

James avança doucement et très timidement. Mais le sourire de ses deux papas le réconforta. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Mais il se promit tout de même de leur obéir maintenant, et de ne plus jamais leur désobéir.

- Approche-toi James, il ne va pas te mordre, murmura Draco.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Justement on t'attendait pour choisir poussin. Ton papa et moi on avait pensé à Ange, mais si ça ne te plait pas on peut changer.

C'est à ce moment que le bébé ouvrit doucement les yeux et que James pu le voir : il avait déjà quelques boucles blondes sur la tête et des yeux bleus turquoise.

- Ange ça sera parfait, il en a tout a fait l'apparence.

Les quatre jours suivant, Draco et Harry les passèrent au terrier, parce que Ange ne pouvait être déplacé. Harry se réconcilia avec ses amis, et chacun présentèrent ses excuses à Draco. Ils reconnurent qu'il avait changé, et c'est avec joie qu'Hermione accepta de devenir la marraine d'Ange.

Le matin de Noël, Draco fut réveillée parce une bombe qui sauta sur son lit.

- Debout papa, c'est le jour de Noël.

- James… l'est 5h00 du mat'… retourne au lit.

- Mais on t'attend tous pour ouvrir les paquets.

- Hein ?

Draco se redressa en tourna vers la place de Harry, il n'était plus au lit, et la place était froide. Draco se leva donc, et se dirigea vers le salon. Il vit alors que tout le monde était debout et l'attendait au pied d'un immense sapin.

- Ah enfin, vous pouvez commencer à ouvrir vos paquets maintenant qu'il est debout.

Tous le monde se jeta sur ses paquets et Draco avança jusqu'à s'asseoir entre les jambes de Harry.

- Pourquoi tout le monde est debout ? c'est l'aurore !

- C'est la tradition ici, et puis estime-toi heureux, on t'attend depuis une heure !

- Vous êtes fou.

Harry embrassa tendrement Draco et lui déposa une couverture dessus. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir le droit de profiter de son corps et celui-ci n'avait pas daigné s'habiller et ne portait donc qu'un simple boxer.

Fin !

Pour les curieux : James reçu ce noël là, un balai : le tout dernier sorti et il intégra l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa deuxième année, en tant que Poursuiveur. Et quand à Ange il allait à Serdaigle et ne posa jamais aucun problème à ses parents. Cependant sa petite sœur, Aphrodite (portée par Harry), reine de Serpentard fit tourner ses parents en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sous le charme de Tom, fils de Blaise et Pansy.

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une p'tite review !

Ciao lun'


End file.
